


Ma Vhenan

by Jacklyn_Flynn



Series: Dejah x Cullen [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen's Sexy Alone Time, Dirty Letters, F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacklyn_Flynn/pseuds/Jacklyn_Flynn
Summary: Dejah sends Cullen a private and very explicit letter which he enjoys one night before bed.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford, Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford
Series: Dejah x Cullen [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1291172
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Ma Vhenan

Cullen dropped his breast plate onto the couch and sat down hard beside it. He rested is arm against his head, covering his eyes. He took in a deep breath and let it out quickly in a whoosh. He stayed there silently for a few minutes, letting the tension in his muscles melt away. It was the first time that day he’d been able to sit for more than a few minutes at a time. 

  


Finally, with a sigh he stood and shed the rest of his armor. He pulled the rough cotton shirt over his head and tossed it onto the pile. He was about to turn to the bed when he remembered something. 

  


He rifled through the pockets of his mantle and found the letter he’d put there earlier. Dejah’s terrible handwriting was on the front. 

  


_ Read when you’re alone _

  


He ran a hand through his hair and settled back onto the couch. He unfolded the pages and smiled at her greeting. 

  


_ Ma vhenan, _

  


_ It's nearly dawn but sleep won't find me. I'm missing you more than usual tonight, which is saying a lot. I can't stop thinking about how you caress my side when we're falling asleep. Sometimes when your hand strays to the side of my breast it sends this warmth through me. Even the barest touch with your fingertips. I know you don't do it to arouse me most of the time but I love it. _

  


_ Just thinking about it is sending that same warmth through me. Do you know where it burns the most? Let me tell you. In detail. Perhaps it will keep you awake as it is keeping me awake.  _

  


_ It doesn’t start as a burn, mind you. It’s more like a twinge deep in my core. It’s quite a nice feeling to fall asleep to. On the nights when we don’t sleep, when your hands roam with intent, it starts to grow. When you seek my nipples, already hard with anticipation, I can feel the lust building. It manifests as a slick wetness between my thighs. The more you tease, the more it grows.  _

  


Cullen groaned and let his head fall back, setting the letter down on his lap. Maker, this woman was going to kill him. He could feel his erection swelling in his pants. 

  


_ Creators, how I love feeling you grow hard for me. The little thrust of your hips to rub against my ass or my back or my thigh. Anywhere, as long as you’re touching me. I know you’re holding back as you read this. I can tell you it’s going to get far more explicit. Best give up now. I would love to be there to untie your pants and wrap my hand around you, but you’ll have to do it yourself. I’ll wait.  _

  


Cullen couldn’t help but chuckle and shake his head. He could fully imagine her pausing in her writing to give him time before resuming. He set the letter down beside him and slouched slightly on the couch, untying his pants and pulling his cock free. With her letter to get him started, it was only a matter of a few strokes until he was rock hard. 

  


_ One thing that I can’t recreate when I’m alone is your voice in my ear. Your sweet words of praise and love. Your dirty words of promise and intent. I love them all, together or separate. The way you ask if I want something or how I want it, just to tease me. Just to hear me say the words even though you already know the answer.  _

  


_ I’m already so wet, Cullen. How I wish you were here with me. I can’t help but stop writing every few moments to finger my clit. My pussy aches with need, so much it almost hurts. Touching myself is the only way to relieve it.  _

  


Cullen’s breathing grew faster and more ragged. He could picture her in her tent, hand moving under the covers to slip into her smalls. He felt his cock twitch, balls tightening when he imagined her soft moans and whimpers of pleasure. 

  


_ It’s hard for me to hit that spot with my own hand. I can find it, but not the way you can curl your fingers and make my whole body sing. If I truly want to tease myself, I have to use three fingers inside of me to imitate two of yours.  _

  


_ I have no way to imitate the way your cock feels inside of me. Can you imagine it, vhenan? How tight I am when you’re buried inside of me?  _

  


Cullen grunted as he read the words. He could imagine it quite vividly. Occasionally he would pass his thumb hard over the swollen head of his cock to recreate the feel of hitting the back of her cunt when he drove himself home inside of her. 

  


_ I just have the memories of how very  _ full  _ I feel. How hard you are. So thick I can feel you stretching me. Creators, how I love your cock. I wish I could feel how hard you are right now, thinking about me.  _

  


_ That’s not the only part of you I love though. I love how your shoulder blades draw together when you lower yourself over my body to kiss me. I love feeling your hips working to thrust into me when I wrap my legs around you and rest my feet against you. Urging you harder, deeper, faster.  _

  


Maker, he was already close. Every scene she described he could picture in his head from a previous encounter. He could remember how it felt with her lithe legs around him, her soft thighs against his hips or waist. How they would tighten when he thrust particularly deep.

  


_ I don’t know how much more I can write before I can’t stand it and have to take care of myself. If I wait too long, grow too hot, I won’t be able to stay quiet and I’ll wake everyone else up when I shout your name.  _

  


_ I’m not there yet. I’m not done telling you what I love about your body. I can picture you now, taking yourself in hand. I wonder if you stroke yourself slowly or quickly when you’re by yourself. You’ll have to tell me, or better yet, show me when I get home to you. That leads me to the last part of your body I want to address and what I want you to do to it.  _

  


_ I love your stomach, Cullen. I love how your muscles clench when I tease and tickle you. How every part of you is so hard. I appreciate it even more when I watch you train. That beautiful torso of yours could be on a sculpture of a god.  _

  


Cullen couldn’t help but smile at the praise, his abs tightening remembering the light feel of her fingers on him. She was the only person in the world who knew he was ticklish. 

  


_ There’s one more thing I want you to do before I finish writing this letter. I want you to close your eyes and imagine me riding you and moaning your name until you come for me. I’m going to picture that beautiful cock spurting jets of hot seed all over your stomach. Dripping between the ridges of your muscles, over your hand.  _

  


_ I have to stop now. Creators, I’m definitely going to wake the camp now. Go on, close your eyes.  _

  


_ Ar lath ma, vhenan. _

  


_ Dejah _

  


Cullen set down the letter and closed his eyes, as instructed. He used his newly freed hand to tease the tight balls under his cock, stroking faster as he imagined her straddling him. He loved the way he could feel her breasts pressed against him. Her body hot, cunt needy as she spasmed around him with her release. 

  


When he came he could almost hear his name ringing in his ears from the miles of distance that separated them. He felt the warmth hit his stomach as his cock twitched with his own release. He couldn’t stop himself from shouting her name, every muscle in his body tensing as pleasure shot through him. 

  


He stroked every ounce of seed from his body until there was nothing left but bursts of pleasure that grew too much for him to handle. He opened his eyes slowly, still breathing hard, and looked down at himself. Her imagination was now a reality, seed dripping down his stomach and hand. Still too sated to move, he laid his head back and smiled. 

  


Surely there was no other man who loved any other woman more than he loved Dejah. The Maker had Andraste and he had her Herald. If Andraste herself was anything like Dejah he could understand why the Maker had chosen her for himself. 

  


He forced himself off the couch to clean up before he lost all motivation to move. Her letter went into the drawer in his bedside stand. Shedding his pants he crawled into bed and pulled one of her pillows close to his chest. Unlike most nights when she was absent, he was able to drift off into a peaceful sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and comments are always super appreciated and make me smile!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr as jackyln-flynn. I do a daily headcanon, usually dirty, as well as post sneak peeks of current works in progress and some other DA fluff & stuff. 
> 
> Much love! -Jack


End file.
